love is in the air and the alchemy!
by aurora-the-aquatic-alchemist
Summary: aurora and flair normal...wrong ed and al fall in love with these two unordinary girls...best fan fic i ever written
1. aurora

Once apon a time in a far away land lived a girl. She was not an ordinary girl though. She had the power to change into a water siren or even a neko(cat). she usually took the form of both which means she had cat ears and a tail and also webbed fingers and toes. Her name was Aurora. she was feared by everyone just because she was not the same as them. But as in all fairy tales every on has some one so one day she found a boy who did not think she was diferent or weird at all. His name was Edward he was kind and slighly perverted as all men seem to be at times. Both of them took care of each other because no one else would if they did not.

But as the title says this chapter is about Aurora's side of the story so on with the story. When she was young she encountered the main componant of making the fabled philosopher's stone, when she was touched by it(that sounds lke it raped her...) she could not controll herself. The evilness of the water took over her whole body. She unfortunatly killed all her family which included her mom, dad, and her older brother. She was so disoriented and scared she tried to sacrifice herslef for them but n alchemy you need to give to receive and one body was not enough and with out the souls nothing could come from it, and of course she failed, she was cursed and had no one to turn to so she was lonely scared and totaly alone in the whole world.

She joined the stae alchemists after this incident ,she was 4 when it happened but joined the alchemists at the age of 5. Once she got older she got alot more controll over these great powers she had. she had terrible nightmares of her killing her amily over and over again, when she awaok the one time she was screaming for her mother thinking that the first time she did it , that it was just a dream but she awoke to scilnce and figured out that nothing she did was a dream it was just the cruel reality of what we all call life. Through out her 14 years of life she had not found any one who liked her and would not make fun of her besides her best frined Flair who was a little strange herself( but we will get to that part later). She has no family left and no one trusts her because she killed them and every one thinks she has ager problems but she really does not. All she has is her cat Tux a big black and white cat who ran away and was never seen again. so after that she was totally lonely and very depressed. She also had a childhood friend that she met at the age of 11, her name was Flair. The only differnce is that Flair could controll fire and Aurora had the power of water.

When they met again at the age of 14 they where in the same situation. both of them could use alchemy without a transmutation circle, because they had both tried human alchemy and seen the truth. they were both scared when they seenthe gate between this world and the parallel one. they promised each other that thy would suppot each other no matter what happened. they promised each other if either one found any thing on the philosopher's stone that they would try to make one so they could rewrite the wrongs they did. After a year of her family being gone she found out she could use alchemy by just clapping her hands and concentrating ebergy to them. Every one called her a freak because of the webbed fingers and toes. Sheis very emotional and scared of most people. The only person well half person she caould talk to was Flair,she was the tough type and never let any one bring her down. I guess you coud say they were really close like sisters. Like day and night they were the good and evil of the world if ne made the world good and someone made her world bad then the other would make the person have a horrid and hellfull life. Any who getting back to Aurora. Every one called her a scaredy cat one reason is because she had cat ears,tail,and cat eyes that canged colors with her emotions , webbed fingers and last but not least...wings...Her wings resembled an angels but they looked as if they were made of water,which they were.

She was a fallen angel of light and water but no one knew this because she hid her wings and tail but she could not hide anything else. Everyone thought the ears were fake so they thought it would be halarious if they pulled them off but of course they were not fake so this caused her pain everyday untill she flipped out on them and did not go to school after that. The webbed ingers and toes were thought to be a birth defect and she was taunted because of those too. The only peace she had was when she was with Flair , or playng her violin. One day she hoped to be the greates violinist. A few of the people in the orchesta that hated her more than an one else shot down her drams by saying you will never be godd at anything, but of course she did notlisten to them cause she knew she was beter than them, so Aurora said to them I don't care who thinks they are better but in my mind I will always be better then you. She seen a car out side her house when she got home, it looked like he kinda of cars the military used to use...it was a military car.

The military officer got outof the car and so did two boys they looked about the same age as her. The officer came up to the door and told her tha these two will be staying with you under the militaries command, she said well i have to ask my foster parents but i don't think they would care cause they are never home any way so where are these two...? The two came out of the car and walked towards the door. As the aproached she asked their names the shorter one said i am Edward Elric, and the other said I am Alphonse Elric. She asked them thier age they both said fourteen. Th shorter one asked her age she said iI am aso fourteen. She said over and over in her mind but the shorter one he cannot be 14 he is so so small...She looked at Ed andblushed. He asked what the problem was but she did not hear him because she was still deep in thought. Edward broke the scilence and said if you are 14 then why are you shorter thamn me?!

She slyly replied i am not short i am just fun sized as she blushed and put her hands over her mouth t stop her self from more random out bursts. Ed and Al just stood there and laughed histarically. Just then she laughed honestly for the first time after the incident with her family. Just then she felt two bumps on her back she knew what was happening her wings were yet again appearing at the worst time possible. She ran out of the room but Ed grabbed her and said where do u think your goin. Her ears popped out and everything else did too. then she started to cry. Ed said don't cry and don't bescared we are nto going to hurt you because of what you did in your past. She thought how does he know what i did or what happened to me in my past. he also said that after she said it in hr head. Ed said we are state alchemists but don't be afraid he said this as he pressed his lips to hers, she started to calm down and her eyes changed red and pink. Her face turned blood red, she was really out of it but at the same time she fell i love with him.

As he slowly moved away he told Al to come over and looked at her eyes, Al said i think she is in love with you as she closed her eyes she seen Ed's face turn blood red as she laughed sweetly and ended up passing out in his arms.When she awoke she found herself layig on Ed's lap with her head on his legs, her face turned red once again. Ed picked her up and put her on his lap. Al was not in the room. Ed put her on the bed walked over and locked he door, then walked back to the bed. he asked him was he was doing he said nothing. Ed was back at the bed as he picked her up. She screamed what are you doing?! He said just getting a peice of little miss fun sized. They both fell back on the bed. Just then there was a knock at the bedroom door, it was Al he wanted to talk to Aurora. So she wnet over and unlocked the door and said whats up? He said do you love Ed? She blushed as she said yes I have fallen in love with him.

Al said Ed has never gotten close to anybody before because he does not want to get hurt and Al said please Aurora please don't break his heart I can tell he loves you. Aurora said I owuld never harm him no matter what my past has told you the only thing that matters now is the present. I have changed and i would never hurt Ed, because because I'm in love with him. Aurora walked back into the room and as she did Ed said I love you too. Ed got closer and they kissed. They were truly in love with each other. Thus ends Aurora's chapter...for now...

Notes: each chapter at the end adds more and more to the story...and i will bet there will be TONS of loose ends but I will make them unloose...at the end...as for now to the next chapter...AWAY...!!


	2. flair

One of Aurora's best friends is Flair. Flair had a mysterious background. She also had a family that was killed. She does not know how or who killed them. All she knows is that she went to bed with them being alive and when she awoke she saw blood tons of blood and guts and blue sparkes coming from every where. But enough of he blood and guts and back to the other part of the story. Flair only had one person she could trust enough with all her secrets and the person was Aurora. Any who Flair was like a pheonix and could heal fast and not die from wounds, and she had fire powers.

She had a cute little bear tail and ears that looked like fire...which they were. She was strong minded and would not let any one bring her down or tell her what she could and could not do. Flair always protected Aurora and in return Aurora let her stay at her house because her huse was condemed after the police found the family dead. She was so terrified the she ran all the way to Aurora's house, she gladly let her in and asked for answers to why she was crying, she explained everything as she usually does(they share EVERYTHING possible that happened). Flair said the police were looking for her and if they came to the house she was "never there".

not complete yet but here is some sorry for not updated with school and all plus i am too lazy to type i wrote this all out and i can barly read it gomenasai!


End file.
